Sun Tzu
Sun Tzu was noted for many wise sayings about warfare, although little was known about the person behind the sayings. Notable Sayings * "The method by which enlightened rulers and sagacious generals moved and conquered others ... was with advanced knowledge .... Advanced knowledge cannot be gained from ghosts and spirits, inferred by phenomena, or projected by the measures of Heaven, but must be gained from mem." Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 185 * "Against those skilled in attack, an enemy does not know where to defend; Against the experts in defense, the enemy doesnot know where to attack." Way of the Crane, p. 39 * "One bushel of our enemy's foodstuffs is worth one hundred of our own".Block Supply Lines (Imperial) * "If you know yourself and your enemy, you need not fear the outcome of a thousand battles".Careful Planning (Imperial) * "If the enemy is numerous, disciplined and about to advance. . . I would say, first seize something they love, and they will listen to you".Charge (Imperial) * "Contentious terrain is ground upon which it is advantageous for us and our enemy to be".Contentious terrain (Imperial) * "Dispersive terrain is when we engage our enemy on his own territory, close to their homes".Dispersive terrain (Imperial) * "Entrapping Terrain is where there are mountains and forests, ravines and defiles. . . wherever the road is difficult".Entrapping Terrain (Imperial) * "Intersecting Highways is land surrounded on three sides such that whoever arrives first will gain the masses of all under Heaven".Intersecting Highways (Imperial) * "The Art of War is the way of preserving Peace".Miya Yoto (Imperial) * "Sagacious generals are able to get intelligent spies. . . this is the essence of the military".Scout (Imperial) * "When your objective is near, make it look distant; when far away, create the illusion of being nearby. Warfare is the Way of Deception".Way of Deception (Imperial) * "Cast them into positions from which there is nowhere to go and they will fight to the death without retreating." Contentious Terrain flavor (The Battle at Beiden Pass) * "If my enemy does not know the field of battle...then the left flank cannot help the right, the right cannot aid the left, nor can the front aid the back. Even though they are numerous, they can be forced not to fight." Diversionary Tactics flavor (The Battle at Beiden Pass) * "Even if he entices us with profits, we will not advance." Suspended Terrain flavor (Shadowlands) * "It is the nature of the army to defend when trapped, to fight fervently when their is no choice." Dispersive Terrain flavor (Emerald) * "When your enemy's force is lesser, attack. When he is equal, outmanuever him. When he is greater than you, avoid him for another time." Entrapping Terrain flavor (Emerald) * "Awaiting the hungry with full stomachs, that is mastering strength." Reserve Movement (Forbidden Knowledge flavor) * "In battle, confrontation is done directly, victory is gained by surprise." Seize the Day (Forbidden Knowledge flavor) * "Those on a straight way thrive. Those on a tortuous course die." Torturous Terrain (Anvil of Despair flavor) * "Even if opponents are numerous, they can be made not to fight."Bridged Pass (Crimson and Jade flavor) * "On narrow ground, if you are the first, you should fill it up to await your opponent." Narrow Ground (Crimson and Jade flavor) * "A victorious strategy is one which sows disorder. Attack when he is unprepared, and take your opponent by surprise." Way of Deception (Jade flavor) * "Feint where your enemies are strong. Strike where they are weak." Superior Tactics (Promotional Alternate Art flavor) Category:Ronin